mcdonaldsfandomcom-20200223-history
McDonald's Happy Meal toys/United States of America
This is a list of McDonald's Happy Meal toys in the United States of America. 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 * Fraggle Rock toys 1989 * The Little Mermaid toys (November) 1990 1991 1992 * Batman Returns toys (June) 1993 * Earth Day toys (March) * Totally Toy Holiday toys (December) 1994 * Sonic the Hedgehog toys (April) * The Flintstones toys (May) * Happy Birthday Happy Meal Train toys (June) * Animaniacs toys 1995 * Spider-Man toys (January) 1996 * Space Jam toys (November) * Muppet Treasure Island toys 1997 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame toys (March) * Hercules toys * Sleeping Beauty toys (September) * The Jungle Book toys (October) * The Little Mermaid toys (November) * 101 Dalmatians toys 1998 * 101 Dalmatians toys * Hercules toys (February) * Peter Pan toys (March) * Disney's Animal Kingdom toys (April) * Mulan toys (June) * Tamagotchi Toyz (July) * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys (August) * Mcdonalds Halloween Nerds Candy Dispensers * A Bug's Life toys (November) * Recess toys (December) 1999 * Mulan toys (February) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys * Tarzan toys (June) * Lego toys * Halloween Pails * Toy Story 2 toys (November) 2000 * Hot Wheels Toys * Barbie toys * Tarzan toys * Dinosaur toys (May) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys * Fingerboard/Hello Kitty toys (July) * The Tigger Movie toys (August) * 102 Dalmatians toys * Disney's Video Showcase toys * The Emperor's New Groove toys (December) 2001 * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command toys (January) * Disney's House of Mouse toys (February) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire toys (June) * Disney's The Book of Pooh toys (July) * Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs toys (October) * Monsters, Inc. toys (November) * Toys R Us Animal Alley toys * Meow Chi and Poochi * Disney's House of Mouse 2002 * Peter Pan in Return to Neverland toys * 100 Years of Magic toys (March) * Lilo and Stitch toys (June) * The Country Bears toys (July) * Treasure Planet toys (November) 2003 * The Jungle Book 2 toys (February) * Finding Nemo toys (May) * Bratz toys * Masters of the Universe toys * Power Rangers: Dino Thunder toys * Sega handheld games (June) * Brother Bear toys (November) * Kim Possible 2004 * The Lion King 1½ * ESPN handheld games (April) * Neo Pets toys (May) * 25 Years of Happiness Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys (June) * The Incredibles toys * Sonic the Hedgehog handheld games (December) * Hello Kitty 30th Anniversary 2005 * Neopets * The Dog * Pixar Pals * Power Rangers toys * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl toys (June) * Chicken Little toys (November) 2006 * Build-A-Bear Workshop toys * Cars toys (June) * Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest toys (July) * Hot Wheels/Barbie and the twelve dancing princesses toys (August) * Lego Bionicle/The Little Mermaid toys (September/October) * Flushed Away toys (November) * IZ toys (December) 2007 * Catscratch toys * Wow Wee Robotics/My Little Pony toys * TMNT toys (March) * American Idol toys * Shrek the Third toys * Surf's Up toys * Hello Kitty toys * Fly Wheels toys * Legion of Superheroes toys * Build-A-Bear Workshop toys * Cartoon Network toys * Bee Movie toys * Shrek the Third on DVD toys * Lego Bionicle toys 2008 * Disney Pirates of the Carribean/Princess toys * American Idol toys * Speed Racer toys * Kung Fu Panda toys (May) * Lego Batman: The Videogame toys * Madame Alexander The Wizard of Oz toys * Hot Wheels toys * Barbie toys * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa toys * Lego Bionicle toys 2009 * Hotel for Dogs toys * The Spectacular Spider-Man toys * Monsters vs Aliens toys (March) * Kidz Bop CDs (April) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian toys (May) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs toys (July) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys * Lego Racers toys/American Girl books * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys * Bakugan/Build A Bear Workshop toys * Astro-Boy (2009 film)/My Little Pony toys * Nerf toys/Strawberry Shortcake notebooks * James Cameron's Avatar toys (December) 2010 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel toys (January) * The Penguins of Madagascar toys (February) * Star Wars/iCarly toys * How to train your Dragon toys * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5/Barbie toys * Shrek Forever After toys * The Last Airbender toys (July) * Marvel Heroes/The Littlest Pet Shop toys * Batman: The Brave and the Bold/Madame Alexander toys * Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Strawberry Shortcake toys * Mr. Potato Head Halloween Pails * MegaMind toys * Bakugan/Furry Hearts Pets toys 2011 * Victorious toys * Tonka toys * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Fused toys * Barbie toys * Young Justice toys * Rio toys (April) * Batman: The Brave and the bold toys * Zoobles toys * Kung Fu Panda 2 toys (May) * Pokémon Black/White toys * Liv toys * Star Wars: The Clone Wars toys * Strawberry Shortcake toys * The Smurfs toys (July) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien toys * Twinkle Toes toys * Puss in Boots toys (November) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked toys (December) * Power Rangers Samurai 2012 * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted toys (May) * Ice Age: Continental Drift toys (June) * SpongeBob SquarePants toys (August) * Power Rangers Super Samurai toys * Paul Frank toys * Hotel Transylvania toys (September) * Scooby-Doo! Halloween Pails * Young Justice toys * Rise of the Guardians toys (November) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys * Moshi Monsters toys 2013 * HexBug toys * Barbie in the Pink Shoes toys * The Croods toys (March) * Skylanders: Giants toys * Fijit Friends Shimmies toys * Spy Gear toys * Winx Club toys * Epic toys (May) * Hot Wheels toys * Twinkle Toes toys * Despicable Me 2 toys (July) * The Smurfs 2 toys (July/August) * Power Rangers Megaforce toys * Beware the Batman toys * The Wizard of Oz toys * Angry Birds Star Wars Halloween Pails * Monster High Halloween Pails * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Furby Boom! toys (December) 2014 * HexBug toys * Barbie in the Pink Shoes toys * The Croods toys (March) * Skylanders: Giants toys * Fijit Friends Shimmies toys * Spy Gear toys * Winx Club toys * Epic toys (May) * Hot Wheels toys * Twinkle Toes toys * Despicable Me 2 toys (July) * The Smurfs 2 toys (July/August) * Power Rangers Megaforce toys * Beware the Batman toys * The Wizard of Oz toys * Angry Birds Star Wars Halloween Pails * Monster High Halloween Pails * Max Steel toys/Hello Kitty 40th Anniversary toys(November) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Furby Boom! toys (December) * Skylanders Swap Force 2015 * Harper Collins kids books (January) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Sweethearts Plush (January/February) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water straw toppers (February) * Team Hot Wheels toys/Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse toys (March) * Home toys (March/April) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise toys/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls toys (April/May) * Skylanders: Trap Team toys/Littlest Pet Shop toys (May) * Nerf toys/Nerf Rebelle toys (June) * Minions talking toys (July) * Batman Unlimited toys/Monster High toys (August) * Monster Jam toys/Hello Kitty toys (August/September) * Hotel Transylvania 2 toys (September/October) * Minions Halloween pails (October) * The Peanuts Movie toys (November) * Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby toys/Build-a-Bear Workshop toys (December/January) 2016 * Raving Rabbids toys/Shopkins toys (January) * Harper Collins kids books (January/February) * My Little Pony toys/''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' toys (February) * Barbie Spy Squad toys/DC Comics Hot Wheels toys (March) * Emoji plush toys (April) * The Angry Birds Movie toys (May) * Skylanders Superchargers toys/The Powerpuff Girls toys (June) * The Secret Life of Pets toys (July) * Step-It Activity Bands (August; recalled after multiple complaints about skin burns) * Talking Tom toys (September) * Justice League Action toys/DC Superhero Girls toys (September/October) * It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown Halloween Pails (October) * Trolls Pencil topers and Sticker sheets (November) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Hello Sanrio toys (November/December) * Sing (December) 2017 * Sing (2016 movie) toys (December/January) * Teen Titans Go!/SweetHearts clip gloss (January/February) * The Lego Batman Movie toys and cups (February/March) * Barbie Fashionistas/Hot Wheels toys (March/April) * Smurfs: The Lost Village toys (April/May) * Super Mario toys (May/June) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (June) * Ty Teenie Beanie Boos toys (June) * Despicable Me 3 toys (June/July) * The Emoji Movie toys (August) * Harper Collins kids books (September) * The Lego Ninjago Movie toys (September/October) * My Little Pony: The Movie/Transformers Robots in Disguise toys (October) * Pokémon Sun and Moon/Hello Sanrio (Hello Kitty toys) (November) * McDonald's Happy Meal Holiday Express 2017 toys (December) 2018 * Yo-Kai Watch/Shopkins Happy Places toys (January) * American Greetings cards (late January/early February) * Peter Rabbit (2018 movie) toys (Mid February) * Peanuts Snoopy toys (March) * National Geographic Kids toys (April) * Hasbro Gaming Toys (May) * Incredibles 2 (June) * Nintendo Super Mario (July) * Justice League Action (August) * Bumblebee/My Little Pony: Cutie Mark Crew toys (September/October) * Pokémon/Hello Kitty (October/November) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (November/December) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (December) 2019 * Monster Jam/Shopkins Cutie Cars (January) * Lego Movie 2: The Second Part toys (February) * Teen Titans Go toys (March) * Ty Teenie Teeny Tys toys (April) Category:Happy Meal Category:United States of America Category:McDonald's Happy Meal toys